A Secret
by XOStayStrongOX
Summary: "There are no secrets better kept than the secrets that everybody guesses." - George Bernard Shaw. -Tori is tired of keeping her relationship with Jade a secret.- Title sucks, summary sucks, sorry. Story is good though. Check it out :), JORI, Rated T for slight cussing. couldn't help it. lol


_**Guess who's back! Yeah, yeah I know what you're thinking. 'It's been so long!' 'Where the fuck have you been?!' Etc. Well it's simple really...ok actually it's not all that simple but anyway, a lot has happened over the course of the last year. Things that were caused by me or other people that I**_ _ **needed to heal from. I lost some friends, one to a car accident (RIP :() and others because of their own stupidity and for my own sanity. And then I also got a job. (yay!) Its an over night job so that's made it all the more hard to write and such.**_

 _ **I know others of you are waiting for "On This Ride with You." Don't worry it is still coming but I hated it...what is published right now anyway, so I've scraped it and I'm gonna start over. More details on that later. Any who, this one shot is supposed to be like my way of getting myself back into writing and getting my sort of groove back I guess you could say.**_

 _ **P.S. Yes, this is indeed a Jori story centered from the "Victorious" universe. I don't know how many people are still writing these, if many at all, but I've been reading a lot of Jori lately so when I thought of this idea my mind automatically went to those characters as the stars I guess you could say of my story. And I know I normally write Demena but you know..what are you gonna do? Lol**_

 _ **Ok, enough of my stupid rambling. Let's just be happy I am back! Yay! Haha.**_

* * *

 _"There are no secrets better kept than the secrets that everybody guesses." - George Bernard Shaw._

 **..**

It was never supposed to happen this way or at all rather. Tori Vega was never supposed to fall for one Jade West. She never saw it coming but one day there the feelings were, smacking her in the face; almost like running into a brick wall.

She never in her life believed the goth would ever return her feelings what with the girl always making it like her job to pick on her. So when she discovered her feelings, she was never going to reveal them. Life or fate or whatever you wish to call it, had other plans for Tori. In a lame two person game of truth or dare played one day to pass time, much to Jade's dismay, things were said and feelings were revealed. One thing led to another and now the two girls are together. Well sort of.

See, when every thing was revealed and after a long make out session, Jade made a point to make sure Tori knew that their relationship be kept casual and everything be kept secret. At first, Tori readily agreed. Both girls having just come out of serious relationships, the Latina figured she wasn't ready for anything serious just yet anyway. Besides, having a secret relationship and the thrill of sneaking around sounded fun. Again, _at first_. This arrangement so to speak happened months ago, now. Tori had found she had fallen in love with the other girl and was ready to shout it from the rooftops and show off her girl to anyone who's listen. Well to an extent on that part. With the goth's hatred of people in general, she'd mainly have to only show off her girlfriend to close friends and family. Which Tori was perfectly fine with, if she ever even got the chance.

The young Latina stood at her open locker wondering how she was finally going to get Jade to agree to make their relationship public. She had already tried to talk to her girlfriend about it a couple of times but the goth would wave her off or change the subject. It was really becoming perplexing to Tori.

Her thoughts are quickly interrupted by the sound of boot clad footsteps approaching. Like clock work, Jade shut the other girl's locker, smirked, looked around and then grabbed Tori's hand once she was sure no one was paying attention. She pulled the Latina's hand to follow her to the janitors closet.

The small room that had basically become their place. To Jade it was the place she used to escape. When she needed to get away because she was angry or upset. More recently though, it's also doubled as a safe haven so she could be with the youngest Vega in private. No one bothered them and no one poked their noses into her and her girlfriend's business. It was their own little world and she liked it like that.

Jade dropped her bag and Tori followed suit shutting the door behind them. The goth turned to her girlfriend and pulled her close, closing the distance between them and kissing her deeply. She slowly moved the both of them toward the door until Tori's back pressed against it gently. After a moment, she pulled away slightly when she noticed Tori wasn't really into it.

"Hey, you ok?" She moves her left hand to the tan girls cheek, lightly rubbing her thumb across it.

Tori could feel Jade's breath on her lips as she spoke. On a day she wasn't preoccupied with previous thoughts, it would have caused a shiver to go down her spine. "Huh? Oh…yeah, I'm fine."

Jade noticed the other girl's hesitation but shrugged it off do only to the fact the bell was about to ring to begin the school day and that would force them to have to separate for the rest of the day; back to reality. She continued her previous ministrations until she felt a soft hand on her arm, lightly pushing her back.

"Jade, wait." Tori had wanted to have this conversation at another time but it was going to keep nagging her until they finally solved their little problem. "We need to talk about us."

Jade moved her hands onto Tori's shoulders, sighing loudly. It really sounded more like an aggravated huff. She leaned her head down to the back of her right hand, resting her forehead there. The dark haired girl knew this subject would come up again, that Tori wouldn't just forget about it and just settle with what they have. She had really hoped she would though for her sake.

Tori moved her shoulder forward so Jade would take a step back and they could speak eye to eye. She just didn't know if they would see eye to eye.

"Jade-" The slightly younger girl softly started.

"No."

"Jade-" She tried again slightly louder than before.

"No, Tori!" The goth wasn't yelling but there was a bit more agitation to her tone of voice.

"Why not?!"

"It wasn't that long ago that you were fine with us being secretive." Jade said instead of a real explanation.

"Yeah, when this all started, eight _months_ ago! We aren't making any progress in this relationship. If a couple can't move forward, the relationship could go stale."

"Oh, so I'm boring now." It was more a statement than a question, laced with frustration. The Jade classic personality beginning to shine through.

Tori blew out a breath through her nose to stop herself from yelling. The carry of their voices could draw attention. _'Heaven forbid that happens.'_ She thought. "That is not what I'm saying at all and you know it." Her own biting back whit making its own appearance.

Jade paused a moment, knowing Tori was right.

"Just no, ok?" The tone of her voice more calm.

"Can I get a better explanation, please?"

"No."

Tori's jaw tensed. "Why not, Jade?" Deep down she knew she shouldn't be pushing her girlfriend so much but her frustration was quickly covering that concern. She wanted her answers now not later.

Jade glared hard back at her girlfriend. In the past, she would have blown up at the Latina by now and probably stormed away. But over time she's learned to bite her tongue because blowing up could just make things worse.

Tori stood her ground under the harsh glare. Anyone else would be cowering in their shoes right now, but the tan girl has basically become almost immune to Jade's antics.

Suddenly a thought came to Tori's mind and she crossed her arms over her chest. It was quickly noted that the crossing of her arms wasn't out of anger but of sudden insecurity. "Are you ashamed of me?" Her voice was small and sounded as if she could cry.

The sudden change in demeanor caused Jade to drop her glare and make a small step forward. It also caused her to hesitate not expecting the change but the pause was only for a second. "What, of course not."

"Then why can't we tell anyone that we are together?" The young girl asked one more time.

"Because, this is high school. Everyone knows everything about everyone and I just don't want to have to overhear the annoying opinions of others. It'll be awkward."

Tori lets out a bitter laugh. "You know, it's amazing how awkward can sound like ashamed." She picks up her bag and goes to turn around but Jade grabs her arm in a lame effort to not leave the situation unsolved. Lame since the situation was unsolved because of her. But before she can say anything, Tori retorts, "You know, I think we've been missing from the group long enough. We wouldn't want anyone to think anything was going on between us." The Latina never raised her voice but the malice in every word caused the goth to flinch slightly. She released her girlfriend's arm and watched as she swung open the door and let it close with a loud bang. As the door shut, Jade formed the word of her girl's name but only managed to get the sound of the 'T' out before she cut herself off. She dropped her head and stared down at her shoes. _'I don't even deserve to call her my girl.'_ She thought. She looked up from her feet and ran a hand through her hair before picking up her bag and walking out the door as well, feeling defeated.

* * *

"Oh my god, study hall is so boring today."

Jade glanced up from her small activity of cutting up random bits of paper, glancing at the boy and then looking back down at her scissors. "Uh huh." She really didn't feel like paying much attention to the boy sitting next to her. It was just the shrugger Elliot after all or was his name Eli? No matter, she didn't care for his name either.

"Good thing, that we have someone as good looking as Tori to look at though."

"What?" She almost laughed. She didn't understand why the boy would be talking to her about how good looking another girl was.

"Tori Vega. She's hot right?" She turned to look across the room at the brunette.

She shrugs. "Um, yeah I guess. I mean she's alright. You know for her." She quickly back tracked.

Normally, she would say something to a guy that was practically objectifying her girlfriend right in front of her. She had to strangers many times in the past. But this was school, half these people weren't strangers. More importantly though, she didn't want to have to explain why she knocked the boy out of his chair and was suddenly straddling the boy, threatening him with a pair of scissors. Actually, she wouldn't give two shits but she'd also didn't normally stick up for the youngest Vega.

"You really think she's pretty?" The goth could at least subtly change his choice of adjective.

"Yeah, I mean look at her." The girl turned again as the shrugger did as well. She caught herself smiling a bit and quickly wiped it away as she faced forward again. Jade shrugs again. "Whatever."

She quickly picked up her scissors and began cutting the paper again hoping the boy was now finished talking about Tori. Thankfully for her, he was.

* * *

At the end of the school day that afternoon, Jade hesitantly approached Tori's locker.

"Hey."

"Hey." Tori finished putting away her books from the previous class period and gathered up what she needed to take home. She shut her locker and turned to her girlfriend who seemed to be looking anywhere but at her.

Jade finally glanced down at her feet and then looked up to meet Tori's gaze. "Look, I hate it when we fight. Can we just move passed all the being mad at each other and go straight to making up.

"I don't know. Can we tell people about us now?"

"Oh my god, you're still on that?"

"Yes, I'm still _'on that.'_ The brunette retorted using air quotes. "I want to be able to tell people I'm with you." She raises her voice slightly during her last point.

Jade looked around afraid someone heard her. "Vega, would you be quiet." Tori stared at her. Jade hadn't called her Vega in a long time. Since before they began going out. That alone seemed to speak volumes to her.

"No, I will not be quiet." She responds using the same tone of voice as before. "I don't care about people knowing." Tori points to a random over Jade's shoulder. "Hey you, I'm crazy about this girl." She points back to her girlfriend as she says 'this girl.'

"Would you stop?! Why do you care so much about people knowing anyway?" The slightly shorter girl stared at the goth again wide eyed and then shook her head. She moved to walk passed Jade and toward the door.

"Tori, wait." She pleaded.

Tori spun around quickly. "No Jade, I'm done waiting!" Her voice was raised now. "I think you've made the decision for the both of us."

"No, I-"

"You just called me Vega again Jade. You sounded as if you hated me, like you did when we first met. I know you didn't really mean to sound that way so I was going to let it slide until you asked me that ridiculous question! Why do I care so much Jade? I'll tell you right now. I fucking love you, ok? And not just that, I am truly, deeply, madly in love with you. I want to shout it from the roof tops, I want to hold your hand around school and not just in places we don't know anyone. I want to give you hello and good bye kisses between classes. I want to sit near you at lunch. Hell, I want to be able to be near you at all that's not in some stuffy closet or my bedroom. I want to be able to walk up behind you and wrap my arms around your waist while we talk to our friends. But most importantly, I want to be able to tell you I love you without being scared about it."

Toward the end of her rant, Tori's voice began to crack and her eyes filled with unshed tears. Jade stepped forward again but this time Tori stepped back.

"Don't." Jade stopped short and shrunk down in her spot. She looked away from the pain in Tori's eyes. Tori began again after wiping her face and swallowing all evidence she was about to cry. Her voice was now in a painful whisper. "Look, lets just go our separate ways and after graduation, I hope you have a nice life." The girl in pain turned around and stormed out of the front door of the school.

Jade stood there completely stunned over her now ex girlfriend's revelation. She felt her feet automatically move from their spot following Tori's path. She stopped at the door wanting so badly to call out to the other girl that was now halfway to the parking lot but she couldn't get her mouth to move.

Suddenly, she felt she wasn't alone. She glanced to her right at the presence beside her. Cat was standing there studying Tori walk away as Jade turned to look back as well.

Cat glanced at Jade and then back to Tori's retreating back. "You should go for her." The red head said breaking the silence with a knowing look on her face.

"What?" The now upset girl asked quietly. _How could Cat have known?_

"You guys would make a cute couple." The normally hyped up girl was completely calm as she commented her thoughts to her best friend. She rocked back and forth on her feet wanting to push Jade out the door and to the parking lot.

Jade took a breath. "You know what?" She doesn't finish her thought as she quickly walks away in Tori's direction. Cat smiles to herself satisfied she didn't have to intervene.

Jade practically breaks into a sprint hoping to catch Tori before she disappeared by way of her older sister's car.

"Tori! Tori, wait, please." She grabs onto Tori's hand clutching it as tight as she can but not tight enough to hurt Tori. The brunette slowly turns around but kept her eyes down cast.

Jade brings her hand close to her face and clings to it with both hands now afraid the girl would vanish before her eyes. She speaks softly, almost a whisper. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's not even about the awkward or people knowing. It's not even about people knowing. I don't give a shit who knows. Tell your mom, tell your dad, tell our friends, tell the president for all I care." Tori lets out a small smile despite herself. She finally looks up to meet Jade's gaze. All she sees in that moment is sincerity, honestly and she can see a light of something new. Love. The goth continues when the Latina looks her in the eye. "I didn't want to tell anyone because once its out there it makes it all real and when its real people get hurt. That seems to be what I'm good at is hurting people and I just love you so much that I can't do that to you. Loving you scares me to death but I cant keep running, not from you."

Tori's soft whisper halts Jade's nervous ramble. "Jade, shut up." She smiles slightly as she moves her hands from Jade's grasp to the girl's face and brings her in for a kiss. Tori pulls away after a moment. "It's ok to be scared." The goth smiles down at the slightly shorter girl and brings her in for a soft kiss again.

Cat watches her friends kissing from the door of the school having stayed to watch the entire exchange. A wide grin graces her face as she looks on. Andre walks up to the spot Jade previously occupied to see what his friend was looking at. He turns to see his other two friends kissing in the middle of the parking lot.

"Well finally."

"Right?! I thought she was never going to admit it." She turns to walk away down the hall behind Andre as Robbie walks up behind them, his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, what's it been like a year?" He turns to follow Cat.

"Yeah, something like that." Andre says more to himself though he's sure Robbie heard him. The boy turns away from the school door walking in the opposite direction of his friends.

Not a soul was surprised to what they had witnessed that day.

Finally needing air, both girls pulled away from each other. Tori moved her arms around Jade's neck while Jade wrapped her arms around Tori's waist and rests her forehead on Tori's.

"That was definitely not how I wanted to tell you that I love you." Tori said a smile on her face.

Jade laughs a little. "Well I'm glad you did. You could kind of say those words knocked some sense into me."

Both girls laugh and wrap each other in a tight embrace.

"I love you."

"I love you more"

"Oh we are not having that cliche argument." Tori moves from the embrace to playfully smack her girlfriend in the arm over her statement and chuckles.

The goth moves to drape her arm over her girlfriend's shoulder. "Come on. Let's go get some food."

"Ok, but lets get a booth because I'm not letting go of you anytime soon." Tori says leaning into Jade. The other girl laughs wraps her girl in her arms once more placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Deal."

 **..**

 _"If we knew each other's secrets, what comforts we should find." - John Churton Collins._

* * *

 _ **Well, I don't know if this 100% how I wanted this story to turn out but there it is. I did my best with my first ever Jori story. I know its a bit AU and a bit OOC but sometimes that makes the story better. I'm sorry if a bit of the dialogue or any parts of the rest of the story are a bit shaky. It'll take me a bit to get back into my writing zone plus ive always struggled with getting my ideas from my head and making them into words on paper and such so please me patient with me.**_

 _ **I'm hoping this gets at least some positivity. I have a bunch of ideas cluttered around in my head that I want to share and the more I write the more itll help me get my mojo back lol. I'm hoping to make one of those multichapter one shots. you know the ones with small stories put together in a collection but dont really have anything to do with the other. Ive always wanted to write one but never had enough ideas for one. Now I do. The one-shots will be filled with angst, drama and lots and lots of fluff. i love fluff lol. oh and the collection would be all Jori. Sorry Delena fans. :/**_

 _ **P.S. Some of you may have noticed I borrowed a little bit of dialogue (and the two quotes, shh!) from an episode of Criminal Minds. I didnt copy exact. Anyone who knows the couple in Criminal Minds I based this from and tells me the answer gets a cookie! lol and maybe a chapter dedicated to them in a future one shot :D**_

 _ **ok, enough of me talking. Bye for now!**_


End file.
